Babied Bliss
by Lillymay123
Summary: Bella is pregnant and Edward is not the Dad. He is just the best friend who is desperately in love with her. He gets to save her from shame and humiliation while she gets financial and moral support. After all a marriage of convince is just that,covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is the deal. I wrote three chapters of a new fic. The title is Babied Bliss. Its an AH multi chapter with an M rating and it HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED (please excuse all and any grammar/spelling errors.) Bella gets pregnant in her last year of college and her best friend offers to marry her so her family won't get upset. I will post the three chapters tonight and if by this time next week I have 20 reviews I will update. Please feel free to give me suggestions on title and plot. Constructive criticism is more then welcome.

Happy Readings,

Lillymay


	2. Chapter 1 Bella's POV

Rain. I had moved across the country and still I could not escape the dreary weather of my youth. When I had researched colleges I found I liked CU in Boulder, Colorado which boasted low perspiration and 365 days of sunshine a year alongside a remarkable Journalism program and here I was. I had just stepped out of class into a puddle of icy rain that seeped into my boots instantly chilling me. I pulled the hood past my hair trying to salvage the little effort I had put into it. CU's campus was large and I was dead center. If I went left I would get to my bio class, right would take me through the green up a hill and to my tuck and the doors behind me would lead me down a windowless hall that would lead me to another door and that door would take me to my small apartment that I shared with my cousin Leah. I stood under a half inch awning debating the merits of going to class verses going back home to sleep in the comfort of my bed as the rain pounded at my windows. My thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of my phone.

_We're at the dining hall. They are serving those fries you like…Join us? –E_

I smiled quickly replied and went forward towards the dining hall. The walk took longer than I would have liked and by the time I entered the dining hall I looked like an extra from _Blue Cush._ The smell of food assaulted my chilled bones and across the crowded room I spotted my friends taking up the length of a table. I ignored them making a mad dash to the coffee bar and ordering an extra hot latte. As I stood waiting a felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. A husky velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"You look like something my cat throws up Swan."

"Its raining again… why does the rain follow me?" I fake pouted. By now the arms had released me and I spun to face the owner, Edward Cullen. He had been my best friend since our freshman year here when he had offered to walk me home after the night lab we shared. On these walks we had discussed books, movies and our common hatred of all things rap and by the end of the term we were attached at the hip. Now three years later nothing had changed.

"So Swan why did you blow us off over there?" He said twisting his head towards the group of people across the hall. I took a step towards him pulling myself to stand my full 5'5 and realizing how little effect that would have on a 6'4 Edward still I spoke firmly.

"Coffee always come first Cullen, you know this." My little speech was met with a slowly raised eyebrow on Edwards part and a moment of awkward silence which he of course broke.

"You're so frekin weird and why are we using last names?"

"Ok first off, screw you and secondly you stared it." I said reaching for my coffee that the barista just finished. I thanked her and walked to the table to sit with the group of friends Edwards claimed I had ignored. The table had six chairs but eight bodies. Edward sat at the far end to his right sat Ben with Angela on his lap, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Paul and Emily. The group was diverse containing everything from sic majors (Paul) to per med (Edward) but somehow it just worked. After being greeted and stealing Edwards's fries I sat down on the edge of Emily's chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked scooting from the suddenly crowded chair to the comfort of Paul's lap.

"I wasn't going to go anyways. Anyway I have the best science geek to help me. Why should I go?"

"Who says I would help you?" Edward laughed cracking his knuckles.

"Who said I was talking to you?"

"Science geek… come on…?" Was his cocky reply.

"Ok. Please help me Eddie! Dr Mayers is sooo boring. If you love me you will help me."

"Damn my caring nature. I can help you tonight. Just meet me at the library around nine."

"Oh good nice and early you can study and still have time to study and bone your bartender." Of course Mike was the one who had made the comment. The words had no sooner left his mouth then I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. I buried my blush and eyes into the crook of my elbow just in time to hear a slap and moan from Mike's direction. A slap severed him right. I briefly wondered who did it and made a mental to find out and thank them.

The bartender Mike was referring to was actually Victor my boyfriend who also happened to be a bartender. He had dropped of college years ago to start a bar and while he was saving he had yet to get one. For now he worked at a small bar while living above it. I hardly ever discussed him with my friends and we never hung out as a group. They didn't really like them and he saw them as spoiled rich kids with too many opinions. I had once made the mistake of asking my Friends what they didn't like about Victor. I saw him as a strong man built of hard work and loyalty and apparently they saw a middle aged college dropout living off of tips and his much younger girlfriend's good will. I thought this was unfair he wasn't that much older than us; our ages ranged form 23-26 and he was only 32 and so what if I had to help him rent and utilities every now and again I had the means and I loved him.

"So you're still dating Victor?" Sneered Edward who hated Victor more than the rest.

"Off limits." I said referring to the discussion at hand.

The silence was palpable after that and one by one the table began to empty until last it was only Edward and me. He offered to drive me home which I accepted. We made a mad dash through the rain which was quickly becoming sleet into the comfort of his Jeep. Once inside the only sound was the rain's soft ping as it connected with the glass and metal around us. It got tense like this between us anytime anyone brought up Victor. I usually fought Edward out if these moods but between the warmth of the car and my full belly I didn't fill like fighting but the stand off had to end, maybe a light joke could pick at the ice.

"So who hit Mike… I need to thank them."

"It was Lauren." His reply was made with a stoic and cold silence. Two people could play at that game. I sat back into the leather crossing my arms and biting my lip. We had reached my apartment complex after another silent five minutes and as I unlocked my door and made ready to bolt when I Edward finally spoke.

"Do you really make love to him?" I felt my cheeks grow hot just like they did every time sex was mentioned.

"We have been dating for six months."

"That wasn't an answer."

"Yeah..we do…I mean have…ugh."

At the "Yeah" Edward had gripped the steering wheel making his knuckles white and faced the sky a look of terror on his face.

"Bella. He-is-a-loser!" Each word was spoken slowly as if I were a child asking why a stranger's candy was unsafe. This made me angry and in trying to prove I was not the child his tone implied I let my temper over take my mouth.

"He may be a loser Eddie, but he's well hung. I'll get Leah to help me with bio...don't call me." I got out if the car and slammed my door. I was in my cozy apartment before I knew it and lying down for a quick nap soon after that. I lied in bed as the rained picked up pace and right before I drifted off I briefly wondered if I would ever see the sun again.

I woke up after two hours of a dreamless deep sleep. The clock on my bed side read half past six. It was a Wednesday and I would usually be starting my bio reading around this time but since I had opted out of that class and Edward wasn't around the night was mine. I rarely got to see Victor on the weekdays but since I was commitment free and bitter about my fight with Edward I decided to surprise him with a quick visit. I threw on my cute jeans and I warm but feminine pink sweater. My hair was a rats nest but I managed to pull into a lose bun. I was almost done getting ready when I remembered that my truck was clear across campus. I looked out of the window and to my relief saw Leah's car sitting there. I went to the living room to find her spread out across the floor sketches and rulers everywhere. She was the only woman majoring in electrical engineering and she was determined to prove herself.

"Hey cousin!"

"Let me guess you parked at the North Campus again and now you need my car?"

"Yep."

"Have her home by one am she has a curfew." I gave her a hug and raced down the stairs keys in hand.

The drive to Victors was slow. Everything in Boulder was slow when it rained. People in Colorado would drive super fast in five feet of snow but give them two days of rain and the world was at a standstill. I was musing this interesting topic as I mindlessly pulled up to Victors. The bar was open but I knew it wasn't his night to work so I went towards the back of the bar and to the steps that led to Victor's admittedly dingy apartment. Old concrete stairs lead to a landing barley big enough for the welcome mat that read "Must bring beer to enter." I flipped the mat to find the hide-a-key in place and I slowly unlocked the door. The apartment was only a small studio and was a bachelors pad in every sense if the word; sports banners covered the wall and the smell of stale beer and pizza was firmly imbedded in the dirty carpet. The only furniture in the room was a TV and a ….bed. I fully expected to see Victor sprawled across that bed asleep and when I walked in that's what I saw only he wasn't asleep. His arms were over his head and his legs were also parted but not in a sleepy numbness but in to throngs of passion. A small naked blonde startled him her hands gripping at his chest as he thrust into her. My first thought was damn I hate when Edwards right but then I realized that's not what I should be thinking and I suddenly felt the anger and sadness grip me. I felt like crying and screaming but all the came out was a hiccup/gasp that I dint even know I was capable of producing. I guess it was loud because they stopped and looked at me. Stony silence filled the small space and the blonde smiled.

"Im Jamie." She didn't even cover up. I couldn't stand there and watch Victor try to explain while he was still in her so I ran. The frits few steps were ok but on the third I slipped. The cement was grainy and hard. I felt my thighs and arms getting sliced and as the railing made contact with my face I felt pain in my right eye and cheek I was almost to the bottom my arms stretched in front of me to brace my fall when I felt a snap in my wrist. I was laying on the bottom step in so much pain but I knew if I stayed here Victor would come and I could see him…not now….not like this. Every fiber of my being was concentrating on getting up. If I could make it to Leah's car I could get to the hospital, I could do that and so I did. I went to open the door and it was locked. I tried the back and then the other side. I had no purse and the keys were not in my pocket. I looked around panic setting in, I COULD NOT SEE VICTOR. I peered through the window and sure enough the keys were on the seat along with my phone. I wanted to scream and cry and throw myself down…maybe drown in the rain. I was just about to do that when I saw hope across the street in the form of a payphone. I made a mad dash avoiding the light traffic and cold rain all the while ignoring the pain I felt from head to toe. I reached the phone and from my pocket pulled three quarters thanking god that my coffee was $4.25 this afternoon. I dialed the number I knew would answer he did on the third ring.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Bella. What's wrong?" His voice sounded panicked and I could hear him putting on his shoes ready to come to my rescue if need be. I didn't realize how bad my wrist hurt or how bad the cold was affecting me until I heard him speak and it made me feel oddly safe. He could take control and I could finally do what my body and heart had been telling me… cry. I did, loudly.

"Bella…calm down… where are you? Are you hurt? Please just tell me." He was level and firm. I needed to control myself so he could come get me.

"Victor…ewohtoioudshaweh….broken wrist…raining." Was all I could muster.

"Shit Bella…Please…WHERE ARE YOU?"I could tell his voice was close to cracking and panic was tenfold of when he had first answered. I could hear his engine in the background and I knew he was racing around Boulder looking for me.

"16th and frontage." I could hear his tires squeal as he turned in his new direction towards me. My sobs were making me shiver or maybe it was the cold but I was miserable. Edward was telling me not to worry that he was coming but those ended about a minute after I told him where I was and my time expired on the payphone. I don't know how long I sat there willing him to appear but suddenly a silver jeep appeared and flew into the lot faster than anyone I have ever seen. Edward bounded out of the car not even caring that the door was left open and that his leather was being destroyed by the rain. He ran at me gathering me in his arms. I felt his warmth through the his jacket as he lifted me placing me in his jeep. He turned on the over head light and I looked down. My pants and top were torn with bloody patches of skin peeking through. I was missing a shoe and my wrist was swollen and had a purple tint. Edward's eyes scanned my body stopping and growling at the marks. He gently touched my wrist and cupped my chin in his big hand searching my eyes for something.

"What happened Bella?" His tone was clipped but soft.

"Isn't it obvious? You were right Victor broke me." Edward let go of my face. He slammed the door and got in on the other side.

"Your wrist is broken. I'll take you to the hospital. I'll call Leah, she can call everyone else."

That was all he said as we drove to the hospital…no I told you so…for now. Thank god.

Edward wheeled me right to reception and after a few well chosen medical phrases on his part I was taken straight back to x-ray. The nurse gave me a dry gown and we started the endless process of taking x-rays. I told her my wrist was the only thing that hurt but she told me Edward had given her strict orders to cheek everything. The entire process took about an hour and by the time it was done Leah, Jessica, Anglea, Lauren and Emily all sat waiting in the room where I would get me cast (I had broken two bones in my wrist). Surprisingly the small clock on the wall said 9:08 which felt much earlier then I would have guessed. Had it really only been two and half hours ago that I woke up in my warm bed after taking a prefect nap?

"You guys didn't have to come all the way down here in this storm." I spoke to the group at large but it was Leah who answered.

"I couldn't get here fast enough." She smiled. They all nodded their heads in agreement and the room fell silent…to silent. No vulgar comments, no shy half hugs and no brooding. I realized why.

"Where are the boys?" Again I spoke to the group but instead of answering the girls all fell silent shooting pointed glares at each other. I knew I could crack Lauren the easiest she was a gossip and secret keeping was something she had never done.

"Come on Laur, you know you can tell me." I smiled and as expected she cracked.

"They went to kill Victor." The words rushed out of her mouth causing her to gasp for breath at the end. She had a very annoyed gaggle of female venom flowing in her direction.

"No, not kill…talk to…roughly." Angela tried to rectify the situation by fixing the word choice but I knew my boys and I knew what would happen. Victor would get his ass beat. I just couldn't figure out why. Sure he cheated on me but so did Jessica's ex and the boys didn't jump him. So I asked. Emily answered.

"He beat the shit out of you Bella."

"Ah no he didn't."

"You are in the hospital because he broke your wrist and gave you a black eye. Your definition of kick your ass must be different than mine." Trust Leah to speak her mind.

"He didn't, I slipped on the stairs outside his place after I caught him with another girl. Where did you get the idea that it was him?"

"Edward. He was boiling by the time we all got here. He said that you called him crying and when he found you all you said was Victor broke you. The boys all left to get him." Emily was apparently the spokes girl. Shit! I hated myself for my word choice. I yelled for someone to call them but no one would answer there damn cell phones. I stole Jessica's phone and quickly texted Edward.

_No need to go ape shit. I fell and Victor had NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! –B_

I waited for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes when he finally texted me back.

_You said he broke you. - E_

_My heart not my face.-B_

_Ok. We will come back but if I see that you are lying to me and you know I can always tell when you lie I'll come back and pummel his shit.-E_

_No lies honest. Why haven't you gotten to him yet? It's been like an hour.-B_

"_You know Boulder in the rain…parking lot. We will be there in 20.-E_

It took my wrist longer to heel then it took my heart. By the end of that fateful weekend I was over Victor. It didn't take me long to realize everyone was right he was a loser. The cast come off after six weeks and two short weeks later it was finals. With Edwards help I had passed Bio and now knew I would graduate next week with my friends. There was only one problem finals were not the only test I was worried about passing…I needed to take a pregnancy test. I thought I had always been careful with Victor but lately I had been getting weird bouts of nausea and I had missed to cycles. I sat on my bathroom floor with various pee sticks eye level waiting for the allotted two minutes to pass. The timer rang and I read my results.

_Pink plus._

_Smiley face._

_Colored box._

_Blue pee._

FML I was knocked up.


	3. Chapter 2 Edward's POV

I remember the first time I saw her. She was wearing a pair of jean cutoffs and A fitted black tee. Her pale skin wrapped her long shapely legs and covered the small amount of cleavage and in that moment I would given anything to be that skin. She was stunning. That's when I knew I wanted her but when she looked up and I saw her angelic face surrounded by her thick brown hair and her hazel eyes met mine I needed her. I offered to walk her home planning on asking her out but I lost my nerve and so it continued until weeks later I found myself in the friend's zone, a spot I still regretfully held. At least Victor was out of the picture. I hated that scum. I could not imagine having Bella and wasting her for sex with someone who could not be a nearly as pretty or sweet. Right now I sat across from an empty table waiting for Bella to return from the bathroom. Graduation was next week and I needed to grow a pair and tell her how I felt. This dinner would hopefully accomplish just that. I sat looking at her purse which had fallen open. Part of me wanted to dig at its contents and learn more about Bella but another larger part knew this action was a great sin. Her phone went off illuminating the purse. The screen read Victor and I knew I had to look I slowly slid the phone out peering at the text.

_Coffee sounds great.-V_

I didn't have time to let the messages sink in. I saw Bella returning from the bathroom and I quickly put the phone back in her purse. She sat down and a million thoughts ran through my head.

_What did the text mean?_

_Was she getting back together with him?_

_Did coffee mean coffee or was it their secret code word for sexy times?_

I wanted to confront her but then she would know I looked at her text. Bella was a private being. I wanted to go back in time and avoid the text. Ignorance is bliss. Thoughts were bounding in my head. I couldn't think straight…I love her…I almost told her…now I couldn't. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp snap. Bella's slim fingers were in front of my face, she was snapping them hints the snap noise.

"Edward…you in there?" she asked. I found that funny because all night I had been wondering the same thing about her. She had spoken when I had talked to her but she had not been the contributing any conversation topics.

"I'm sorry just sleepy." She smiled her beautiful smile at my words.

"Let's just skip dessert. I'm kind of sleepy too." I didn't want to end my night with her but I was now stuck in my lie. I paid the check and drove her home.

I lived alone in a small apartment. Truth be told I could have bought a large home as I had an extensive trust fund but coming home to an empty apartment was bad enough. I had always lived with family and if I would have met the right woman early in life I would have been married right after high school. I would be a magnificent husband. I had been raised to treat women well. Doting was my nature.

It was early so I decided a run was in order. I put on my shoes and shorts and strapped on my IPOD. Running in time with Skynyrd I passed Boulder creek park. The grass was still green and the water was churning making it almost crystal clear. I ran until I felt it. My muscles brunt and sticky sweat plastered my shirt to my chest creating a sort of second skin. I saw a group of college age girls ogling me and even though my heart was Bella's it didn't mean I could have fun. I flashed a smile casing the girls to all but swoon. There was nothing to boost a somewhat dented ego like a swoon.

By the time I came home I was tried so I went to bed. That night I dreamed of Bella. She was crying begging for my help. I ran to her but every time I got close she would move further. I saw Victor grab her and shake her she screamed and I couldn't get her. I ran and still she was unattainable and just when I was about to lose hope Victor released her shaking form and she fell into me. I felt her breath, her trembling body and I could smell her shampoo. I woke up to realize it was still dark. The clock on the bed side table read three in the morning. I rolled over and tried to go to sleep. It never came.

I gave up on sleep by 6am. I was finished with school but I did have a lot of packing to do. I had gotten into Northwesten's prestigious medical school. I had also gotten into Harvard and brown but it was a no brainer. I loved Chicago. My family lived there and my Dad was an impressive member of the schools vast alumni. He is the world's first most authority on consanguinity medicine. It's actually an interesting field. He studies blood and its genetic makeup trying to unlock composition in order to extract the viral components that cause hereditary aliments. He is the man responsible for the per-natal Nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors which has decreased the level of infants born with aids by 58%. I'm sorry I am rambling, so my father is a genius and I hope to follow his path. He is married to my Mother who is a typical Doctors wife, splitting her time between charity and her children. I should say child because I'm super low exertion but my sister Alice is a firecracker. She is two years younger than me but at the rate she is going she will never graduate college. She can't decide what to major in. In the past year she has jumped from majoring in French, culinary arts, fashion and even a awful week in violin. So my that's family but I digress.

I started by packing my ski gear thinking about missing the mountains Of Colorado but as it was Illinois called. I had only packed a few boxes when my sleepless night caught up. Muddies coffee was just around the corner so I went to grab a cup. I ordered my usual, a large Americano with an extra shot which of course made it pure caffeine. As the barista pulled the shots and poured the hot water down the cup taking care to keep the crème intact I looked around the busy café. Everywhere I looked college students sat either nursing hangovers or typing furiously on open laptops. My room scan was complete and in my haste I almost missed her. Bella sat in an overstuffed chair her sweat pant clad legs pulled to her chest. She had yet to notice me. I ordered her a latte and went to sit with her.

"Fancy running into you here." I said sitting on the chair across from her. She looked right through me.

"Bella." I said speaking louder and snapping my fingers like she had done to me. This seemed to jolt her.

"Oh…Edward. Sorry I forgot we were meeting." She seemed distance like she wasn't there.

"We weren't meeting." I handed her the latte thinking that caffeine would jolt Bella back to reality.

"Oh yeah. Sorry it's been an intense morning." She held the liquid close to her chest but didn't drink any.

"What happened? Did Victor do something?" I asked forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know about the coffee date. She didn't seem to notice but she did take a small sip of the drink. No sooner had the creamy treat touched her tongue than a horrified look crossed her face. Her cheeks puffed hinting at that fact that she had yet to swallow. She looked around before releasing her coffee spitting it right onto my face. I of course was shocked. She was embarrassed. A small napkin holder sat dead center on a table separating us, she grabbed a few and dabbed my face and shirt which were covered in brown fluid.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She was blushing furiously. I wanted to give her a rapid response but I found it hard to form words when her hands ran the length of my chest and as if that wasn't torture enough she was leaning in. She smelled of sugar and honey. Her shirt was low and the swell of her breast hung over. I could have been imagining it but I would have sworn that I saw the hint of a hot pink bra. Ok I needed to stop picturing Bella's bra and find out what was happening to make her act so strange.

"It's ok Bella just leave it." She leaned away looking everywhere but at me. I lifted her face needing to see her espresso painted eyes. They were tinted red and I knew she had been crying. I stopped lusting her and a primal urge set in.

"Did Victor hurt you?" I tried to keep venom out of my voice.

"No, not physically…wait how did you know victor was here?" Damn. Caught. Lie, Edward. lie.

"I saw him leave. Look, it doesn't matter. What's wrong? Was it the coffee?" She looked at the cup she had sat on the table after spitting on me.

"Thanks for the latté." For the first time that morning she let out a small smile.

"Please tell me what's going on maybe I can help." I sat low almost eye level with her. She was rolling the napkin still wet from the coffee incident in-between her palms. Her focus solely on the tattered towels she mumbled something under her breath and when I asked her to repeat herself her eyes flew to mine. It could have been empty in the room. In that moment it was just us two. Her eyes welled up and when she spoke her voice was raspy. She cleared her throat and once again spoke.

"I'm pregnant." At first I was sure I had miss-heard her but when I looked at her I knew that wasn't the case her body langue gave away everything to one in the know. Her hands rested on her still flat abdomen and she seemed to glow despite her circumstances. I know it wasn't the proper time to think of such things but my mind immediately went to how prefect Bella would look in her condition. Her curves would become defined making her both more tantalizing and wholesome. I could imagine her round with child, brown hair down her back in low pig tails. I craved that view and although it was hard to imagine something more lovely I did. I could see her in my mind's eye, hair wet and plastered to her flushed face holding a bundle. I could see her eyes colored with love and exhaustion. I wanted to close my eyes and just see that Bella and I probably would have if my reverie of Bella hadn't leaned down and kissed the downy soft red haired baby. This was Victor's baby…hers and Victors and it broke my heart.

"Edward…say something?" Her small voice pleaded.

"That's why Victor was here? You told him! What did he say?" the questions popped out of my mouth as soon as my mind formed them.

" Yep,Yep; and he told me I was trying to trap him into coming back and when I tried showing him the doctors test results…he….he….said it wasn't his and that I wouldn't see a cent from him…and….and…" She was trying to continue but her throat was blocked by an outburst of sobs. I stepped across the table and pulled her onto my lap rubbing small circles on her lower back. Her sobs eventually subsided and after letting her catch her breath I spoke.

"Bella. People have babies every day. You can do this. You have friends and family. You're not alone." My words were meant to sooth but they made her cry harder than before. People were starting to stare and although I didn't mind I wanted to protect Bella from harsh judgments. I told her to get her things and when she did I lead her to my house. I got her some water which she gratefully accepted sipping from the sweating glass as she got comfortable on the opposite end of the couch. We sat in silence as I had decided to give her the control. Two glasses of water and a bathroom break later she began to speak.

"I'm going to be alone." Her voice was hard and barely above a whisper. "Everyone is going somewhere else and once my family finds out…ill be alone."

"Come on your family won't abandon you." I had never met her family but from what she told me they were very close and supportive.

"Yes the will! They are Republicans!" I almost laughed at her ridiculous outburst but her serious situation stilled the action.

"Okay but even if they abandon you. I'll always be where ever you need me." I hugged her pulling her across the couch and into my arms. Her hair sprawled my chest and I began to play with it. I thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke.

"You're going to Northwestren. I have nobody." She shock when she spoke. I didn't want her to dwell on this silly thought.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded and I reluctantly unwrapped her hair from my fingers. Being as I was a college bachelor food was scarce. I literally had soy sauce, old hot dogs and butter in my fridge. Take out it was. I grabbed five menus from my vast collection and brought them to Bella. She selected Thi and while I ordered she scanned my Dvds picking some action flick and put it in. After we ate she asked if she could shower and I of course complied. I got her a pair of track shorts from high school and a jerseys from a soccer little league I coached last summer to change into. When she was showered and changed she came up to me with one of my many books in hand.

"Can I spend the night Leah is staying at her boyfriends and I really don't want to be alone." Her demeanor was shy. We had been friends for years but sleepovers were never done. I agreed with gusto hoping my eagerness didn't show. She thanked me and began to read. She was yawning before five minutes.

"I'll make up the couch." I pulled blankets for a closet unfolding random comforters trying to cover the cold leather of my couch. I was on the fifth blanket when Bella interrupted me.

"Five is enough Edward ill be fine."

"Yeah. Your sleeping in my bed. I'm sleeping on the couch."She was high if she thought that I would let her sleep on the couch.

"Um no I'm not."

"Um yes you are." I corrected her quickly finishing my make shift bed and snuggling deep into the covers squashing any further discussion. I heard her stomp her foot and storm into the bedroom. I was surprised she gave up so easy she was usually stubborn. I had just about to drift off when I heard shuffling feet and dragging fabric. I opened my eyes to see Bella folding my feather top mattress in to a make shift floor pallet. She was crazy. No women would sleep on the floor while I had a queen sized double pillow top two doors down…especially not Bella. I stood up and grabbed Bella in a fireman's grip. She screamed and protested as I carried her into the bedroom. I deposited her on the bed tucking the cool clean sheets to her chin.

"Edward Cullen! You let me out of this bed or Ill…ill… scream!" Her threat took a minute to stutter out and I could tell it was the best she had and it was awful. I laughed at her attempt. That made her mad and we had a loud discussion about bad manners. Her diatribe ended with her rolling over away from me and just like I had planned she was planted in my bed. I was almost to the door when she rolled back over.

"I don't want your bed but since you're so rudely insisting…can we share."

"Are you sure that you are comfortable with that." I would be lying if I didn't say that her words sent lighting through my body.

"I'm safe with you." I crawled next to her and minutes later we were asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a strange pressure on my chest. Bella and I had fallen asleep on opposite ends of the bed, not touching, but now her head lay against my heart. Her slim arms wrapped my torso and mine had mistakenly rounded her waist. I made sure she was still sleeping as I dragged my fingers to her tummy. I could feel the cotton of her tee, the toned muscle and even though I couldn't feel it I knew her baby was there. I spread my fingers watching her face for any change. She slept soundly. I slowly round my hand cupping her belly and failing to feel any bump. I wanted to know what a baby would do to her body. I wanted to wake up every day and see their progress as mother and child. I rubbed shapes across her tummy. I don't know how long I sat in bed wrapped in Bella trying to learn her before baby body but the sun had moved half way across the sky by the time Bella woke. Her eyes looked confused as she searched my face for an explanation. I liked seeing her eyes first thing and I loved having her in my arms. I wanted to wake up everyday living this life. I don't know when the idea came and I will never know why I spoke it out loud but I did.

"Bella Marry me? Let me be a father and …your husband?"

Her eyes sparked and she opened her mouth, closing it without a word. She brought her hand to her chest and I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life.


	4. Chapter 3 Bella's POV

The first time I ever got drunk I was sixteen years old. My friend's parents had gone out of town and in true teenage form she had thrown a kegger. The music was load and the booze were cheap. My drink of choice was the vodka from the plastic gallon. I remember brining the harsh smelling liquid to my nostrils and inhaling before tipping the shot glass; no sooner had the liquid hit my tongue then I felt the fire. It moved swiftly from the tip of my tongue to the base of my stomach and just as quickly it slowed my thoughts. My head seemed to float and the room spun on its axes. I had drank since then but nothing compared to that night. The feeling was unique or so I thought but when Edward Cullen proposed to me out of the blue I felt like a first time drunk shooting cheap vodka. We sat in tense silence, the first in a long friendship. When the words first flew a bright smile lit Edward's face but as the moments ticked on with no response a grimace clouded his handsome features.

"I was lying to you thinking that it was…like another…or kind of a solution."

"…how so? ..." I didn't mean to let the panic ring in my voice but it did and Edward looked pained.

"Well. First well… Your brother!" It sounded like the reason had just popped into his mind but he did have a point. My brother is two years older than me. We are super close and he is my rock but through all this he is a bit over protective. My high school boyfriend had gotten a black eye for a rumor about a light make out session, so getting knocked up would be grounds for murder. He is a strong and good man but I don't know if he could ever forgive me…unless I married a doctor whom he assumed was the father. I wanted to make him proud but I couldn't ask Edward to give up his life to me so I could achieve that goal.

"I can handle Emmett." We sat in silence. He reached for my hand holding it close to his lips and as he spoke I could feel his breath on my fingers.

"Where are you going to live Bella? Are you going to write? What's your next step?" I don't think it was fair that he was throwing these questions. I had only known about my baby for a week and had yet to think about any of that stuff.

"Bella. I want to help you. I want to take care of you. I can be that." Damn. He was starting to convince me. I would not that happen. I started grabbing my clothes and looking for my cell which had somehow fallen from pocket. I was on the ground looking desperately for my phone and I could feel Edward standing behind me. I couldn't look at him because what he was offering would be impossible to refuse if his green eyes met mine.

"Bells? What are you doing?" I answered him without looking and while I knew my words would hurt I knew they had to be said.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to figure out my next step and I'm going to move on. Thank you Edward for everything and don't worry you will always be best friends." I meant the words to be gentle but he looked dejected. By know I had gathered everything and was about to make my hasty exit when Edward pulled me against his chest. This hug could have been awkward and tense but instead it felt like the calm after the storm.

"I love you Bells. After graduation tomorrow we can sit down and make a plan. We will figure everything out." He was so sweet and for some reason that made me want to cry. Damn hormones. I needed to say something and break the apprehensive moment.

"Ok we can have a serious graduation ceremony and afterwards we can sit down and have and equally serious discussion but Jessica's grad party needs to be fun…I think I deserve that much." I meant the last part as a joke but Edward held me all the closer. We hugged for what seemed like both the shortest and longest moment in my life. He released me with an invitation to lunch which I to decline. I was already a tad late picking my parents up from the airport. We hugged again and I left. As I walked towards my apartment I felt like I was walking away from the one glimmer of hope I had since I found out about my upcoming motherhood.

I made record time to the airport arriving before my parents and brother. As I waited I sipped ice tea missing the jolt of caffeine of my usual latte. Speaking of lattes I felt so bad about spitting the coffee all over Edward but when I mindlessly drank I saw no other options I spit. I might not have planned on being a mother now but I was and I would be the best one I could be. Caffeine is a no no!

I sat in the hard plastic chairs watching various passengers disembark. It was nice to cut away from my personal drama and watch other people living theirs. One older couple walked next to each other and while it was clear they were together it was also clear that they were not speaking. A little while later I watched as a extremely irate women screamed at a baggage clerk who had clearly lost her bag. People fought and laughed all around me. It was chaos. As the world spun I spotted something that slowed it. A young mother held the hand of a small child. They didn't speak but you could tell the women was content and you could further tell that the child had her full devotion. I hoped I could do that for my baby. I kind of had a short attention span. I had done ballet, voice lessons, painting and many others and while I found them all fun I lost interest…what if I was a horrible mother. On the verge of a full panic attack I was pulled free by one huge grinning idiot. Thank you Emmett.

It was easy to forget my massive problems when my big brother stood in front of me grinning a grin that had always made everything better. . My brother and I had very few similar attributes. He stands at a burley 6'2, his features are sharp and he seems to glow from sheer energy; I on the other hand stand at a petite 5'5 and am flat and dull. He lifted me off my chair and into his embrace. "Bumble!" He screamed employing his childhood nickname for me. The name had come about when I complained about his calling me "B" and in his foolish ten year old mind he had decided bumble would make me angrier and it did. I pretended that it still did but in truth it made me feel loved and cherished. He sat me down and I was instantly lifted into another hug, this one smelling of mint and tobacco.

"Charlie put my daughter down. I want a hug too." I saw my Mother over my Father's broad shoulders. She was in her standard stay at home mother uniform which consisted of kaki pants and a colored polo with matching shoes and while she looked pretty I secrtetly prayed that not all mothers had to dress like that. My dad sat me down and I was able to hug my mother.

My mom and I had always been close and seeing her made me want to blurt my secret. Not now Bella and not here I chided myself. I ushered my family to the car and took them to dinner at a local diner. We laughed and joked as we ate our food soaking in our happy reunion. I had seen my family since last summer and seeing as it was summer now it had been to long. Emmett gushed about his new girlfriend, Rosalie while my father bragged about his recent fishing trip their voices rose as they attempted to speak over one and another and when I turned to ask my Mother why she didn't participate in the discussion I found her facing me with a cold stare.

"So you and Victor…how are things?" She asked not knowing that she was tearing at a festering wound. I had not told her about Victor fearing both my brothers reaction and her knowing lecture concerning my ticking clock (no need to worry there mom). I quickly explained our breakup omitting the details saying simply it had run its course. I knew my Mother was going to start in but before she could start the cheek arrived and my brother, father and I reached for it at the same time.

"Now children, it's my treat." Charlie protested.

"Dad. You bought breakfast and this is Bella's weekend so it's my treat."

"Dad you paid for college and Emmett you always pay. Let me." I smiled weaving my charm into their mind. I had them both wrapped around my finger and so it came as no surprise that I ended up handing my card to the waitress. She took it to the back and returned a hard smile on her face.

"Your card was declined." She spoke quietly for which I was grateful.

"That's impossible. Please run it again." I was by no means rich but my parents had paid for my school and car and when my grandmother had passed she had left my brother and I money. I lived off that money for four years and still had 6,000 in my account.

"I ran it twice." She seemed apologetic as my brother passed her his card.

"I'll call my bank." I explained exiting the booth.

"First Bank this is Jessica how may I help you." Said the overly hyper teller.

"My card was declined and I know I have money. Is your system perhaps down?"

"We haven't had problems but if you give me your account number I'll be happy to figure out what's going on. I gave her the number and listened as she typed. In minutes she was back online.

"Ok so we show your account balance at thirty-two cents. The last withdraw was yesterday at noon for the amount of 5,896 even." My heart stopped and I have no clue how I found my voice.

"Where was the withdraw from?" I asked knowing before she answered.

"Our Boulder Branch…the joint member on your account authorized it." I had out Victor on the account months ago and forgot to take him off after the spilt. I hung up with the bank and returned to the table lying about the reason my card was declined. I drove my family to their hotel. As I pulled up to my complex I could feel tears pulling in my throat making it hard to breath. I took a deep gulp of air and silently limited the amount of minutes I could cry. I cried for three minutes before willing myself to stop. I could be worse I reminded myself thinking of starving people and homeless children. I wiped my eyes and let myself into my apartment. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and just as I tipped the cold liquid down my throat I heard Leah come into the room.

"When the hell were you going to tell me about the baby?" She screamed. Leah was two years younger the me she was Charlie's sisters daughter and had gotten her fierce sprit from her. Growing up we had fought over everything and in the end had decided that she needed to be more compassionate and I needed to be honest or we would end up enemies. The pact was now evidently broken because compassion was nowhere in her tone.

"I hadn't told anyone." I looked away.

"Bella this is so in unreasonable. Your Dad is going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT VICTORS!" I should have told her that it was and further more I should have at least brought up the money but in her eyes I saw shame and I knew everyone's reaction would be that way. I wasn't afraid of much but shame was high on the list. I answered.

"No its Edwards…listen it's a long story one I would love to tell you but for now keep everything quiet and I swear you will know everything soon." I grabbed my keys not waiting for an answer. That night I drove. I drove through dew covered plains and up steep mountains. The sky was a dusty pink before I chose a location and arrived there.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I knocked on the door timidly and then harsher as my nerve grew. Edward opened the door he was in sleep gear and looked half asleep. I began before he could.

"Ok if we get married we have to keep it as genuine as possible. No Separate rooms, pet names and no other women." Edward seemed shocked by my speech but listened as I continued.

"I don't want a fake marriage. I want us to work through issues and I want us to fight like real couples but no divorce if we can help it." This woke him up a tad more.

"Wait so no sex like ever again?" Of course this would be the first question a man would ask.

"We can have sex after awhile but let's not right away."

"Ok any other demands…?" I thought about it and answered.

"Yeah as far as anyone knows the baby is yours." I expected him to disagree and complain his way out if his offer but to my surprise he nodded and smiled so big it almost lit the room.

"We should kiss to make it official." The sly devil winked. I stepped forward hoping the kiss would not be to awkward, He leaned in and captured my lips between his own. The kiss was gentle but possessive and it was nice. More than nice it was warm and made my heart melt. The kiss ended but I stayed wrapped in my Edward's arms…shit my Edward…I was going to be Ms. Isabella Cullen.


End file.
